PickUp Lines
by suna's violinist
Summary: Sasuke uses pick-up lines on Naruto but always 'dissapears' when he realizes how lame they sound out loud. What happens when Naruto gets tired of Sasuke always leaving right after his pick-up line? no lemons, just fluffyness. sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Pick-Up Lines

Naruto pov

So this is nice. It's quiet and peaceful, just sitting in a bench in the middle of a park under a tree. Yup this is totally peaceful…and a bit boring. I mean don't get me wrong, this is relaxing…in a way…actually it's kind of creepy in an 'it's so quiet I'm about to die if this was a horror movie.' Thank god it's not so I guess it would be relaxing to some people? But I'm not really a 'stay still and be quiet person.' Normally I would be at a kid's playground hearing kids scream and play but I thought that if I kept going there too often without a kid I would be accused of being a pedophile like this one creepy dude with yellow eyes and long girly looking hair. I want a kid. Sigh. There isn't anyone here! What the hell? This is a park, isn't it? Oh wait I see someone walking over here! Yay! Oh crap. No! I know that guy! He lives in the apartments in front of mine and he has that weird yet strangely cute chicken butt hair. Dammit please don't sit over here, please don't sit over here, please don't-

He sat next to me. I gulped. Crap, crap, crap. What do I do? What do I say? I should just leave before I make myself look like an idiot. But this might be my only chance to talk to him! Oh, who am I kidding? I see him everywhere! Maybe I should just use my next opportunity to talk to him.

"Giant polar bear." The dark-haired man said out loud, scaring and confusing the crap out of me.

"What?" I asked. Did I ask a question without noticing again? That sometimes happens when I have my inner monologues…but I was sure I was too nervous to say anything…

"It's an icebreaker. Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart….kami that was lame. I'm sorry I'll do better next time." He said before walking away. I grinned at his slowly disappearing figure.

"You already did." I whispered softly to myself, before heading back towards my job.


	2. Chapter 2

Pick-Up Lines

Naruto pov

'There's no Ramen!' I yelled inside my head as I continued to search my small kitchen for Ramen. Once I realized there was no Ramen I decided to get ready to leave to go to the grocery store around the corner.

"Why is the Ramen always gone?" I said out loud in a bad pirate's accent as I put my shoes on. Once I was ready, I locked the door and went on a journey to the magical place that sells Ramen. Most people call this place a grocery store; I call it the keeper of the holy Ramen. Kami I need a life. I stepped inside the store and grabbed a cart.

'Ramen. Ramen. Ramen. No! Ramen! Where are you?' I said in my head as I searched randomly thru the aisles. Ramen! There you are! Oh I love you Ramen!...speaking of love. Is that chicken hair guy? Crap it is! He was standing there by the tomatoes with a pondering look in his face. He had on a blue collar shirt with a weird red and white fan on the chest pocket. He turned to face me probably noticing or feeling someone stare at him. He gave me a smirk before walking towards me.

"I know I'm not a grocery item but I can tell when you're checking me out." He said before frowning a bit. He looked towards the floor before scowling and walked away. I pouted as I realized that he was leaving me yet again without waiting for my response.

"But I wanted to take you home with me and my Ramen." I said to myself still pouting before continuing my quest for the holy Ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

Pick-up Lines

Naruto's Pov

'What am I even doing here? I don't even like alcohol.' I told myself as I sipped the random drink that the guy behind the counter gave me.

'You just want to see if chicken hair guy is here.' 'Do not!' 'Do too!' 'Why am I arguing with myself?'

"I finally lost it." I said out loud and to no one. Well, at least no one paid attention to me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was and lo and behold! It was chicken hair guy!

"You see my…friends over there?" he said as he pointed to a snickering silver haired man, an orange haired guy that looks a bit like a kid, and a red-haired female with glasses.

"Well, they said that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful guy in the bar. Want to buy some drinks with some of their money?" He finished with a smirk and a wink. I grinned at him before nodding. He gently grabbed my hand and led me to his table.

"This is…that annoying girl. This is…that fish guy. And this is… that guy with plastic surgery." He finished seriously. I coughed in my hand trying not to laugh because he looked serious, like he doesn't really actually know who they are.

"Sasuke! Seriously! Every time went this blonde is near or you're thinking about him your brain just shuts down. I'm Suigetsu." The silver haired man said shaking Naruto's hand.

"I'm Juugo, and I've never had plastic surgery." The orange haired man said also shaking Naruto's hand.

"I'm Karin." The red haired woman said stiffly not even glancing at Naruto.

"Well I'm Naruto." I said awkwardly.

"Delicious." Sasuke said with a small grin. He then drank his drink really fast before stealing Juugo's drink and downing that before he could have a say in it. Juugo glared before he sighed and got up, probably to go get a new drink.

"It wasn't even that good anyways." Juugo said in an annoyed tone.

"So you're Sasuke?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You can also call me Prince Charming or Mr. Right." He said with a wink at the end. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck. I chuckled at his antics. I didn't realized earlier but he seems a bit tipsy now that I had a good look at him.

"Oh yeah. He's drunk. He can never hold down his liquor. We should get him home." Suigetsu said with a small chuckle. I laughed too and nodded my head.

"I totally understand. I can't hold my liquor down very well either." I said sheepishly.

"Well bye!" I said to them as I also walked out of the bar.

"Mr. Right indeed." I said to myself but the wind came harshly, drowning out my words from anyone near.


	4. Chapter 4

Pick-Up Lines

Naruto's PoV

'Why is there never anyone here at this park?' I said in my head as I was jogging thru the park where Sasuke sat next to me last time.

'Seriously is this park like off limits or something? Did someone died here and I didn't get the memo? OMG what if there is a ghost in this park? I mean it could come out today, for all I know. I mean it's all dark because there's a bunch of clouds and I can't see the blue sky or the bright sun. Actually I really miss the sun; it's kind of cold today. Seriously what if a ghost comes? That's like my only phobia! ... wait no. That's not my only phobia, my other phobia is that Ramen becomes illegal, gets discontinued or just disappears because aliens realized the wonder that is Ramen. But yeah, anyways, ghosts are scary! I mean I still get freaked out when boos chase me around in a Mario game. What would I do if a ghost comes?' and just as I was finishing my inner monologue the loudest popping noises happened on the ground and then smoke, everywhere! I, of course screamed a _manly_ scream. It was not in any way, shape, or form a girly scream. Because, that would just be embarrassing.

Anyways, as I was in a fetal position on the ground, cough, I looked up to see a dark figure. (The smoke still hasn't completely let up)

"No, ghost! I promise to share Ramen with you, just don't kill me!" I said in a hysterical, panicking voice.

"POOF!" Sasuke said….Wait Sasuke?

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I puffed out annoyed that I somehow managed to make myself look like a complete idiot in front of Sasuke. It's his fault! He's never sharing any of my Ramen anymore. I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants and shirt.

"I'm here. What are your other two wishes?" He said with a small smirk before looking neutral.

"Why must I always do and say the lamest things around you? I'm out. Later." Sasuke said before turning around. I glared at his back before pulling his arm.

"Oh no you're not! You owe me! You scared me _and_ Kyuu-chan. He's not even here anymore. He went running off when your stupid smoke bomb things went off. Where did you get them anyways? They don't sell those in this town. I would know, back in high school I had to order them from the internet to pull of some of my awesome pranks." I said annoyed and continue to walk around the park with Sasuke in tow.

"I got them from my brother's room. I have no idea why he had it, or where he got it." Sasuke said.

"So you live with your brother?" I asked him.

"Oh Kami no! If I lived with my brother, I would probably try to murder him." Sasuke said seriously. I laughed at this.

"So I'm sorry for yesterday, that was kind of embarrassing." Sasuke said sheepishly. I giggled at his slightly pink face.

"Oh. So you do remember then." I told him still giggling.

"Unfortunately, I didn't have the pleasure of forgetting the moment I made myself look like a total loser."

"It's fine. It was kinda cute." I said and giggled at his even redder face. Then I looked around as I felt something stare at us. When I looked up at a nearby tree I saw red fur.

"Kyuubi! How did you get up there? Get down now!" I screamed at Kyuubi. The little kit fox I found a couple of months ago. Kyuubi looked at me before jumping on my head and I heard him yawned. I sighed at Kyuubi's weirdness.

"Don't ask." I told him as I noticed he had his mouth opened to question me. He chuckled at me before staring at my eyes. He got closer and I'm pretty sure my face was tinted pink.

"I figured out why the sky was grey today. All the blue is in your eyes." He whispered sweetly. I gulped as he got closer. But then he moved back with a frown. Kami no, not the frown!

"Seriously why am I so lame?" he complained before storming off, as usual.

"My eyes are like the sky during the day, but yours are like the sky during the night and you have a sparkle in them that makes it looks like they have stars." I said to myself before grabbing Kyuubi in my arms and cuddling him.


	5. Chapter 5

Pick-up Lines

Naruto's PoV

"Kiba, why did you dragged me here?" I whined. In a manly way, of course. Cause I never act liked a girl before. Nope. Never, and that thing that happened in the park with Sasuke, that was manly too. Cough.

"Because you need to have some fun." Kiba replied before downing his drink in one gulp and then getting up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked while pouting.

"I'm gonna go dance. That is the main reason on why were at this club, you know." Kiba said before going to that dance floor area. I sighed.

'How is this fun? A bunch of perfume and cologne covered bodies grinding on each other is fun? I just wanted to play with Kyuubi and hopefully run into Sasuke today. I haven't seen him in 2 days and normally I would run into him at least once a day. Seriously what's up with this club? The music sucks! Who even listens to this crap? Sigh. I would never understand humans! Speaking of things I don't understand…is that Sasuke hesitating to come over here?' I said to myself as I squinted.

'Yeah that's Sasuke alright.' I thought. I tiredly smiled at him before waving him over here. He seemed to gain his composure as he walked over here. As he sat next to me, he stared intently into my eyes.

"I was just checking you out from across the room with my Sharingan. I came over because I notice your chakra use is limited, and well let's just say I really know how to get your chakra flowing." He smoothly said before slamming his head onto the table.

"Dammit! I know I shouldn't have watched that stupid ninja show two days in a row!" He cutely whined. I burst out laughing as soon as I realized what show he was talking about.

"Is that what you've been doing these past 2 days?" I asked him, still chuckling at him. He nodded.

"I'm like way behind on that show; it's not even funny anymore." Sasuke said seriously.

"I'm surprised you've even admitted that you like that show. Isn't admitting you like that show taboo? No one ever wants to admit it unless they're like caught red handed." I told him. He nodded at me.

"I figured if we're going to at least be friends, you should know all my habits." He told me. I scoffed.

"Yeah, because friends always say random pick-up lines, and then either leaves or doesn't let me give a comeback!" I complained.

"Oh yeah what would you say to it."

"Say you're ninja pick-up line again and I'll tell you." I told him. He laughed before agreeing.

"Fine, I was just checking you out from across the room with my Sharingan. I came over because I notice your chakra use is limited, and well let's just say I really know how to get your chakra flowing."

"I've got nine tails; think you can take them all in one shot?" I smirked. He laughed loudly and I joined him.

"Nice. So, apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Sasuke asked.

"I work at the café near that park I'm usually in." I told him. "What do you do?" I asked him.

"Well I actually work at the hospital. It's just that I'm technically on vacation because apparently I have been there too long and I need rest or something." Sasuke said.

" 'suuuup duuuudes!" Kiba stumbled into the chair next to Naruto's.

"….someone spiked your drink didn't they? I should take him home." I said while smiling sheepishly at Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and nodded.

"I hope the rest of your night is as radiant as your smile." Sasuke said smiling.

"If depending on one's smile will be the outcome of that person's day then yours will be much more radiant than mine." I decided to say out loud this time. I grabbed Kiba's arm and looked at Sasuke's red face, before walking away.

'Hell yeah! I'm the one walking away this time!' I thought to myself before smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm super sorry for not uploading sooner :/**

**if you find any errors and/or grammar issues tell me and i will fix it  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6

Pick-Up Lines

Naruto PoV

'Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't-DAMMIT!' I said inwardly as I fell. While I fell, the contents in my hand also fell to the ground, shattering into various little pieces, spilling everywhere, also making a very loud noise. I sighed out loud as I started to countdown backwards.

'3.2.1.'

"NARUTO!" a pink-haired girl appeared out of seemingly nowhere and hit Naruto over the head.

"It wasn't my fault! I swear! That napkin hates me! It's been trying to kill me since I started to work here! I bet it's the same napkin too! Or maybe it's mad that I burned its family member on the stove while laughing." I said while I pretended to think about this subject very seriously, with a hand on my chin and my eyes pointing upwards. Then someone else hit me in my head.

"Brat, clean this up immediately before someone falls and tries to sue us…again." THE Boss said. She's also known as Tsunade. I call her that lady who refuses to accept that she's old so, she goes and gets plastic surgery.

"Alright." I said dejectedly as I got the towel that I already had prepared in my back pocket. This whole tripping thing usually happens a few times a day. It's not my fault…the napkins are out to get me. Stupid napkins. I sighed out loud and wonder how many times I must do this routine before something different happens.

"AH!" I screamed out loud as my foot hit the table painfully.

"Are you okay? Do your feet hurt?" someone asked me. I turned around and blushed as I saw Sasuke standing there elegantly with a concerned look on his face. I nodded at him shyly as I blinked and wondered how long has he been standing there. Oh no. Did he saw how the napkin tried to murder me?

"I understand," he said as he wrapped his arms around me making me blush uncontrollably.

"You have been running thru my mind all night and day," Sasuke whispered sweetly in my ear, but I couldn't help it, as much as I just wanted to swoon at the way he said it, I busted out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh." Sasuke sighed dramatically taking the menu from my apron pocket before sitting down at a clean table. I slowed my laugh into a chuckle before shaking my head and give him a big grin.

"May I take your order." I said cheekily and blinked my eyes profusely and started fluffing my hair. Sasuke chuckled at my antics before looking at the menu.

"Hmmm." He said and looked deep in thought. " Umm I want…. To take you on a date." He said as he handed me the menu.

"I don't know if we have those but I will go back to the kitchen and check, but in the meantime may I interest you in a croissant?" I asked with the biggest grin I can manage as I saw him pout.

"Fine, and if you could also bring me coffee and make it to go, please. "He said as he handed me a 10 and I nodded.

I got his order ready the whole time with a grin on my face, however I glanced at his direction and noticed how he looked a little down. Crap, what did I do? I thought back to everything we said today and mentally face palmed myself. He probably thinks I rejected him! I got his receipt and change back before once again grinning.

"Here you go! Have a nice day!" I said cheerfully as I handed him his order, change and receipt.

"Thanks." He mumbled before getting up.

"Don't throw away the receipt!" I sang out before walking away. I looked back to see him look at the receipt and grinning. He must have seen my number that I wrote down. He looked back at me and I winked before going over to take someone else's order.


End file.
